The Lion King 3: Kovu and Kaira's Pride
by Kiara-0110
Summary: As Priderock is excited about Kaira being with cub, the outlanders plan to take over Priderock. What will happen to Kovu and Kiara during this battle, and will Priderock be taken over?
1. Chapter 1: Kiaras' announcement

It has been two months since Simba's tragic death. The pridelands have been ruled by the newly crowned king and queen, Kovu and Kiara. Kovu has had many animal issues to deal with already, and Kiara has lead every hunt since her fathers death.

As Kiara, along with all the other lioness, went into the cave to sleep for the night Kovu stands outside. "Kovu, are you okay?", asked Kiara concerned. "Just asking for guidance from the great kings of the past. I'll be in in a moment.", the brown lion said.

Kiara nuzzled her mate then walked into the cave with the others. When Kovu walked in Kiara had just laid down. "Kovu, I need to talk to you.", Kiara said looking into Kovu's big green eyes. "Okay. Do we need to step outside?", asked the king. "No, no. This is fine. I…um…I mean WE are having a cub.!", said Kiara smiling over at her mate who was now laying down next to her.

With eyes widening Kovu yelled, "Really? Oh my. I can't believe this I'm going to be a father, and you your going to be a mother.!" Kiara looked around to see if anyone had heard him yelling as he quieted down. "Shh. You don't want anyone to wake. We will have to start thinking of names tomorrow, but for now we need our sleep." Kiara said with a grin which was followed by a yawn. "Good night Kiara.", the brown lion said to his mate. "Good night Kovu" said the golden lion.

The next morning every lioness was awake, all except for Kiara that is. Kovu noticed this and gently shoved Kiara with his paw. "Come on Kair. You've slept in late today.", said the gold lionesses mate. There was no answer. "Kiara get up.", said the king. "Okay I'm up.", anwered the queen stretching.

Kiara walked over to the edge of Priderock, and looked out over the fields. "Looks like a good hunting day, doesn't it Kovu?", asked Kiara as she turned around to look at he mate. "Indeed it does. I find it funny that you can't hunt well at all, yet you can always tell when it is a good day to hunt.", said the brown lion. "Oh be quite. We can't all be excellent hunters like some people.", said Kiara with a smirk.

Kiara turned to look back out at the pridelands, and with a thud she fell over. "Ha! I pinned ya.", said Kovu playfully. As Kiara looked up into his big green eyes she smiled lightly, and liked her mates cheeck. Kovu stunned that his mate would kiss him while he had her pinned fell onto the ground all of a sudden. "Hey! What's the big idea?", questioned Kovu. "Ha! I pinned you Kovu!", said a very happy Kiara.

After awhile they both got up and walked down to the watering hole. "I'm just going to take a short walk, okay?", asked Kiara. "Okay, but be careful!", yelled Kovu as Kiara walked away. Kiara walked farther into the pridelands as she was thinking. "I'm going to be a mother.", said Kiara to herself. She looked up and sighed, "I realy wish you were here daddy.", Kiara said as a tear trickled down her cheeck.

Kiara started to walk some more, but stopped with her ears pinned back. "Whose there.", said the queen. "Well if it isn't the queen all alone. Where's Kovu? He made this real easy on me today.", said an evil voice. "I am the queen of these lands, and want to be answered. Who are you?", said Kaira starting to get angry. "Ofcourse, my name is Kato.", answere the dark brown lion. "I just came to ask you a question.", said Kato with a smirk. "Then don't just stand there. Ask me!", yelled Kiara. "Okay. Are you ready to die?", Kato said and with that he lunged a Kiara.

Kiara dodged it, but Kato was fast. He jumped at her again, and the queen hit him in the face with her paw. Kato fell into a nearby tree with a thud. Kiara prepared to lunge at the still figure, but was hit in the head by another lion. Kiara slamed into a rock hard, but somehow she found the strength to get back up. The lion that hit her went over to Kato, and helped him up to his feet. Together they lunged at kiara Kato sank his teeth into her neck while the other got her left hind leg. Kiara roared out in pain, and tried shakeing them off. Every time she shook they sank their teeth in deeper. Kato and the other lion let go once they thought they had killed her.

Out of nowhere Kovu jumped onto the back of Kato and took a huge chunk out of his right shoulder blade. The other lion roared and ran into Kovu's side throwing him off. Kovu ran and stood protectively over Kiara. Kato roared at the other lion signaling him to retreat. Together they ran off back to the outlands.


	2. Chapter 2:Kiaras' dream

Back at Priderock Rafiki checked on Kiara. "How did this happen?", Nala asked. "She told me she was going for a walk, and I told he to be careful. I heard a roar that sounded like hers' and I went to look for her. When I found her two lions had attacked her.", Kovu said looking down.

Rafiki patted Nala on the shoulder as he walked toward Kovu. "Kiara will be fine. She wasn't as bad as she looked. Let her have plenty of rest. Oh and the cub is fine also. It's going to be alright Kovu, I promise.", the mandrill said. "Thank you Rafiki.", sighed the king.

Kovu stood on Priderock and watched Rafiki walk down the stone steps. Once Rafiki was out of sight Kovu turned went into the cave with everone. "You're going to be fine Kiara. Good night.", Kovu said yawning. "Good night Kovu.", said Kiara laying her head on her paws.

_When Kiara woke up Kovu was already awake and outside. Stretching Kiara walked over towards the king. "Good morning.", smiled the golden lioness. The Brown lion turned and smiled. "Your not Kovu! Where is he!", demanded Kiara._

_"He went for a walk and never came back. I think I saw him fall down from being king when a lion sank his teeth into his neck. Now I am your king!", said Kato. "No!", screamed Kiara. Kiara lunged herself at Kato, but Kato was to fast for Kiara and she missed. Kato scraped is claws across Kiaras' face as she jumped at him again. Kato jumped on Kiara and sank his teeth in her right shoulder blade. _

_As Kiara roared out in pain, Nala threw Kato off of her only daughter. Kato made quick work with Nala and sank his teeth into her neck, which killed her instantly. Kiara was still trying to get back up when Kato shoved her off the edge of Priderock laughing. _

Kiara opened her eyes and realized that it only a dream. Kovu sensed that something was wrong and opened his green eyes. "Is something wrong Kiara?", Kovu asked worried. "No. Nothing that can't wait till morning.", said the lioness sighing.

In the morning Kiara told the hole pride about her dream. "I don't know if it was a sign of something to come or not.", Kiara said to Kovu. "I'm almost possitive that it didn't mean anything.", said the lion.

As they walked together in silence Kato was watching them from behind. "Once she is alone we will attack. Lydian and I will go after the queen. Rashel and Ismata, you two go and get Kovu. Make sure you let him know that his mate will be just fine."Kato announced. "Don't get killed either.", said Lydian, the lion who came and helped attack Kiara the first time.

"I will be fine. Go to the watering hole and get a drink.", Kiara said nuzzleing her mate. "Okay, but if you see or hear anything you get back to Priderock.", Kovu said sternly.

As Kiara watched her mate walk away she smiled faintly. When she turned around Kato met her. "You? What do you want?", snarled the gold lioness. "You know what we want, Kiara.", said Lydian. "You know my brother, Lydian don't you Kiara?", asked Kato. "Brother?", yelled Kiara. Kato and Lydian smiled and lunged at Kiara.

Kiara dodged Kato's hit, but didn't have time to dodge Lydians'. Lydian bit down into Kiaras back as Kato got back up. Kiara managed to shake Lydian off of her back, but was quickly knocked back down by Kato.

"My my Kiara. You are starting to slow down. That's not a good sign...for you that is.", Kato said laughing. Kiara was up to her paws by now, and lunged herself at the dark brown lion.

Kiara bit into Kato's neck making him mad. Lydian saw this and ran over to help slamming his paw into Kiaras' face. Kiara fell off of Kato falling onto the edge of a cliff. "You will never be king!", yelled Kiara. "Oh Kiara I already am. I just need you and Kovu out of the way to become king of Priderock too.", Kato said walking over to the cliff.

Lydian flew over both Kiara and Kato's head without warning. Turning around Kato was face to face with the king of Priderock. "You will pay for that Kovu!", yelled Kato. Kovu didn't hesitate much longer, jumping Kovu landed on Kato's back and bit into his neck.

Kiara got up off the edge and saw the two lions fighting, and went to help her mate. Kiara bit into Kato's neck, who roared out in pain. Kato shook Kiara off and ran off towards the outlands yelling, "This isn't over!"


End file.
